Captain America Vol 5 4
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Several unnamed agents * Antagonists: * ** ** * ** ** * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Lt. Keller ** Several unnamed soldiers * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** Midtown ******* ******** ***** ***** ****** ***** ****** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ***** *** **** ** *** **** ***** *** **** ** ** Items: * * * * and * and * Vehicles: * * * * Events: * World War II | Synopsis1 = Aleksander Lukin is back in New York, ready to use his partially enabled cosmic cube to conduct a takeover of the Roxxon Oil conglomerate. But before commencing with business, he places a call to Crossbones to take care of Captain America. Meanwhile, Nick Fury calls Agent-13 in for an important meeting. He tells her that S.H.I.E.L.D. has located the weapon used to assassinate the Red Skull. The fingerprints on the weapon belong to Jack Munroe, a former Bucky who also partnered himself with Captain America as Nomad. Fury tells Sharon that a GPS chip has been implanted in Jack's body and that she is to track him down. Captain America meanwhile goes to Arlington Cemetery where he discovers that the headstones belonging to William Naslund and Jeffrey Mace, two former Captain Americas, have been vandalized. Leaving the cemetery he runs afoul of Crossbones. Believing Crossbones to be responsible for the vandalism, he attacks him. The two fight, but Cap's game is thrown off by another barrage of flashbacks involving Bucky and Baron Zemo. Crossbones beats him down, but has no desire to finish Cap off while he is in such a state. He does however, admit to having nothing to do with the damaged gravestones at Arlington. In Philadelphia, Agent-13 sneaks into Jack Munroe's apartment. As she enters the room, Jack's body falls on top of her. Somebody hits Agent-13 from behind knocking her out. | Notes = Continuity Notes * William Naslund was a World War II hero originally known as the Spirit of '76; he first appeared as the first replacement Captain America in , and his first chronological appearance as the Spirit of '76 has been in ; Naslund's Bucky's replacement was a boy named Fred Davis. * Jeffrey Mace was a World War II hero originall known as the Patriot; he first appeared as the Patriot in , while he took Captain America's role after Naslund's death in at the hands of the Android Adam II. ** Mace originally appeared in the Golden Age as Patriot in ; he later appeared in several issues of Marvel Mystery Comics. He reappeared in with a modified suit created by Roy Thomas and Don Heck. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * Publication Notes * This issue has been reprinted in Captain America: Winter Soldier trade paperback. | Trivia = | Links = }}